


El único

by Krisshya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisshya/pseuds/Krisshya
Summary: A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba coleccionar recuerdos en cajas, se le hacía tedioso y muy absurdo; es por eso que guardaba todo lo necesario en ese guardapelo con inscripción antigua. One-Shot. Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	El único

**Author's Note:**

> Hubo un prompt en Twitter que decía "Toma tu corazón roto y conviértelo en un fanfic", así que eso hice uu. Espero les guste y déjenme un comentario o kudos en caso que les haya gustado. Se despide: San 
> 
> Oh, si gustan, pueden escuchar la canción "The 1" de Taylor Swift mientras leen esta historia <3.

.  
.  
.  
Tiene recuerdos guardados en un guardapelo con una insignia extravagante sobre el metal, no los guarda en cajas porque se le hace tedioso y, luego, cuando la magia acaba, suele aferrarse a objetos que creyó que le pertenecían, momentos bajo un sol de verano, una huella en la arena, unas risas compartidas en pleno almuerzo. Un momento en el tiempo que no deja de dar vueltas cómo si se tratara de un giratiempos roto. Y ahí está, aferrándose a lo que queda de su corazón como si fuera un salvavidas. No, prefiere el guardapelo, una fotografía en movimiento, una manera de salvar su ego y su orgullo. 

Porque Draco Malfoy podrá tener el corazón roto, sí; pero jamás lo verás sufrir por eso. No en público, al menos. 

Las marcas debajo de sus ojos demuestran su inocencia al creer que podría haber encontrado al indicado, las mejillas endurecidas de tanto aplastar la mandíbula y una cabeza gacha que denotan su ida al país de los recuerdos. Juega con el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla que tiene en sus manos, no puede siquiera probarla porque le recuerda a él. Todo lo que lo rodea le recuerda a él. 

—Draco, —escucha la voz de Zabini pero ni siquiera se digna a levantar la mirada, la tiene llena de nostalgia— tienes que dejar de hacerte la víctima en esto. 

Fuerza una risa que le sabe a lamento. Odia sentirse así. 

—Cállate, Blaise, —se fuerza a beber un trago de cerveza y lo logra hasta que sus músculos inconscientemente se tensan. Para, se atora con el trago y, mientras tose, intenta recomponerse— acabo de terminar una relación de dos años, puedo sentirme como a mí me plazca. 

Escucha la silla siendo arrastrada y a Blaise mirándole desde el otro lado de la mesa. 

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Draco niega despacio, concentrándose en mover el líquido de forma ondulante en el vaso— De acuerdo, podemos hablar de quiddicht, si quieres… 

Vuelve a intentar tomar un trago de cerveza pero, apenas toca sus labios, su estómago da un retorcijón que lo hace escupir todo de regreso al vaso. 

—Asco… —susurra Zabini— Draco… 

—No, —lo chista, dejando la bebida de buenas a primeras— No quiero hablar de quiddicht, no quiero saber si ella está en el algún equipo, no quiero saber si han tenido relación este último tiempo y sobre todo, no quiero saber si…

La voz de Draco se esfuma al autorealizar que no quiere saber si ella ha sido su reemplazo, si es ella quien ahora está a sus pies, acompañándolo en esos viajes de traslador por las bahías más conocidas de Inglaterra. ¿Le estará haciendo mejor compañía? ¿Lo estará tomando de la mano? ¿Sabrá cuál es su punto débil? ¿Alguien, aparte de él, lo sabría alguna vez? 

—Han pasado dos meses, Draco, ¿no crees que es mejor saber si ha seguido adelante? —Zabini no tenía delicadeza para esas cosas y, sin embargo, intentaba ser lo más empático posible con su mejor amigo. Era lo menos que podía hacer; después de todo, fue él quien los unió. Era su responsabilidad. — Si te sirve de consuelo, Pansy le mando una vociferadora cuando se enteró.

Blaise supo que había acertado cuando una ligera sonrisa se estiro de las comisuras de sus labios. 

—¿Qué dijo Pansy cuando se enteró? —murmuró. 

Blaise sonrió— La vociferadora es el primer paso de muchos otros que ha estado planificando cuidadosamente. Sufrirá por haberte dejado, no te preocupes. 

Draco se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento y agarró la gabardina que tenía colgada sobre la silla. Se afianzó el guardapelo que tenía en el cuello, guardándolo dentro de su camisa blanca, miro a Blaise y, sin decirle una sola palabra, éste se levantó, siguiéndolo hacia la salida. 

Apenas dieron un paso fuera del Caldero Chorreante, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Se detuvo un segundo, solo uno; luego, siguió caminando, pasando de largo al hombre de lentes que se había quedado estático al otro lado de la calle. Blaise se detuvo, sin seguir a Draco mientras éste caminaba en dirección contraria y doblaba una esquina. Quizás Malfoy podía hacer cómo si no le importase pero él no. Era su culpa de todas maneras. 

—Hola, Blaise… —el susurro del otro hombre activo una furia encarnada que no había llegado a palpar nunca. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? 

—Es Zabini para ti, Potter. 

Si hubiese sido el Blaise Zabini de siempre podría haber visto la angustia en sus ojos pero no, en ese preciso momento, lo que necesitaba era darle un buen golpe a Harry Potter. Apretó los puños e intentó calmarse, era un slytherin, por amor al cielo. Tenía que ver la manera de hacerle pagar de otra forma porque estaba completamente seguro que Draco no haría absolutamente nada contra él. 

—Supongo que ahora será así… —susurró, mientras se acomodaba la gabardina. Intentó acercarse al hombre pero éste retrocedió, así que se quedó quieto sobre la otra acera— Recibí la carta de Parkinson. 

—Deberías cuidarte, Potter. Ella no se ha tomado bien esto. 

—Pensé que Dra… —se calló un segundo, carraspeó y volvió a hablar—, que Malfoy les habría dado la noticia al instante. 

—Que poco conoces a Draco, Potter. —Se ajustó el abrigo y camino para estar cara a cara con él, a pesar de estar en dos aceras diferentes— Hace una semana que nos hemos enterado, cómo podrás saber ha sido un choque tremendo para todos, —hace una pausa, frunce el ceño— pero Draco estaba más compuesto. Supongo que esperó al momento adecuado para decírnoslo. 

—Él… ¿Él está bien? —volvió a susurrar. 

—¿Tu qué crees, Potter? —Lo observó. Blaise era muy observador, tenía esa habilidad desde que era pequeño y en ese momento experimentaba una suerte entre confusión e ira contenida. Confusión porque en el rostro de Potter se leía abiertamente que, lo que sea que haya sucedido entre ambos para que rompieran, aún le estaba afectando a él. E ira porque, oh, Merlín, podía leer a Potter a la perfección, él no haría nada para arreglar lo que sea que se haya roto entre ambos. Era un duelo de orgullos, al parecer y, en eso, Blaise no se iba a meter. Se adelantó unos pasos casi doblando en la misma esquina que Draco había tomado y se detuvo. Se giró a verlo: —Potter. 

Harry lo observó con ojos dolidos. Mierda, pensó Blaise. 

—¿Qué ha sido tan catastrófico para terminar de esa manera? 

Harry bajo la mirada y murmuró algo que nadie pudo haber escuchado. Nadie a excepción de Blaise. 

—Soy un cobarde… no puedo, no puedo verlo más —Levantó la mirada, tenía el rostro compungido y las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Blaise supo en ese preciso momento lo que había pasado. No se lo tuvo que decir, ni explicar. Él podía leer a Potter tan claro como el agua—. Dile que lo siento mucho, que realmente espero que sea feliz y que… —hipo una vez, aspiro aire y lo soltó, calmándose un poco— y que la bahía de Lyme será nuestro lugar… 

Boca abierto, Blaise observó cómo Harry Potter, enfundado en el uniforme de auror, se daba la vuelta y entraba encorvado a la taberna. Pocos segundos después, un poco alejado de donde estaba, una aparición se hizo notar. La cabellera roja de Ginny Weasley acompañada de su hermano, Ron Weasley, se hacía notar entre la oscuridad de la noche. Sin notarlo siquiera, ambos hermanos entraron al Caldero Chorreante mientras Blaise se quedaba ahí, comprobando, una vez más, que el destino no estaba de parte de esos dos.  
Se giró, dio la vuelta a la esquina y se paralizó al notar que Draco no se había desaparecido cómo él creía; por el contrario, estaba dándole la espalda a la avenida, respirando agitado e hipando de vez en cuando. Blaise se acercó lentamente y le puso una mano sobre su hombro. 

—¿Draco? 

No esperó que el rubio lo atrajera contra sí y los desapareciera sin siquiera darle tiempo de pensar. Cuando las vueltas de la desaparición cesaron, Blaise pudo ver que se habían materializado dentro de la mansión Malfoy. Sintió el peso de Draco ceder y, de pronto, lo tenía doblado, arrodillado, abrazando sus piernas mientras sentía la humedad embarrándole los pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba puestos. No se movió, solo lo sostuvo, ahí, cuidadoso, escuchando como su llanto se volvía furioso, cómo la ira embargaba cada berrido y el nombre de Potter era usado como la maldición imperdonable más letal de todas. Porque Draco estaba muriendo mientras le lloraba.  
Nunca verías a Draco Malfoy caer de rodillas a menos que éste en la seguridad de su hogar, en el confort de un buen amigo, de alguien que no se aprovecharía de su debilidad. En Blaise, él había encontrado un gran confidente y es por eso que le dejaba verlo así. Mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y los latidos del corazón, pudo escuchar perfectamente como Blaise decía: 

—Voy a matarlo. 

Draco se aferró a sus pantalones y negó fervientemente. 

—Déjalo así… —susurró con la garganta rasposa— estoy hecho mierda. 

—Un baño te ayudará, ven aquí. 

Blaise lo sostuvo, lo encaminó cómo un niño pequeño hacia sus aposentos, evitando despertar a los elfos. Apenas llegaron al cuarto de baño, éste ayudó a Draco a sacarse todo y lo dejó tumbado en la bañera. Cargo la ropa sobre el retrete y observó el medallón que siempre cargaba con él. Sin pensar en ser visto, Blaise se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, abriéndolo de par en par. Ojos abiertos, la sorpresa en ellos no cabía ante la imagen en movimiento que aparecía ahí: Draco y Harry, con la bahía de Lyme detrás de ellos, abrazados, bailando, enfundados en bufandas combinadas y boinas francesas. Sendas sonrisas decorando sus rostros. Un momento captado en el tiempo, como si fuera un giratiempo roto. 

—Es lo único que me queda de él… —la voz de Draco se escuchó entre el vapor del baño. Él lo observaba tranquilo, con los ojos rojos pero la voz más equilibrada— Cuando terminamos, acordamos no dejar que ninguno tuviese las pertenencias del otro, en caso tengamos la tentación de regresar a… 

—¿Por qué lo hacen? —Lo interrumpió, la ira volvía a brotar de su estómago, caliente como lava ardiendo— Draco, la razón es estúpida. 

—¿Y qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Jugar a la casita hasta que tengamos cuarenta? —Su voz jamás perdió la tranquilidad y el cinismo parecía haber desaparecido. Estaba siendo lo más sincero posible— Él no iba a tomar la decisión, así que yo la tome por los dos. 

—¿Por qué le hiciste pensar que era su culpa? 

Esta vez, Draco lo miro: — Porque era la única manera de que me dejará. Yo… jamás podría haber roto con él, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sus amigos, a pesar del tiempo, nunca me vieron como alguien fiable, su familia siempre apostó por Ginny, a pesar que ella en reiteradas ocasiones me dijo que, para ella, Harry era como un hermano. —La risa hueca le escarapeló el cuerpo— No sé porque nunca terminé de creerle eso. —Hace una pausa mientras acomoda su cuerpo en la tina— Además, él quiere hijos, una familia… algo que yo no puedo darle. 

—Hubieran encontrado la manera, Draco… 

—Quizás. —Las baldosas del techo parecían ser más interesantes; mientras más las observaba, más reflejos de él encontraba— Pero ya está hecho. 

—Podría decirle a Pansy lo que ha sucedido. Hasta qué punto te ha llevado… 

Draco sonrió ligeramente— No lo harás.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —renegó. 

—Porque te conozco, Blaise. No me traicionarías así. 

Y tenía razón. Para él, ese episodio de debilidad que había tenido a Draco al borde de las lágrimas sería olvidado a conveniencia y sacado en reuniones posteriores, en momentos en donde él podría sacar provecho. O quizás no, quizás simplemente nunca lo dijera y ese momento se desvanecería entre recuerdos más felices, lugares que calmaran la tormenta que ahora cruzaba por los ojos de su amigo. No, Blaise no lo traicionaría, pero podrían estar completamente seguros que se vengaría.  
Blaise cerró el guardapelo y trazó los dedos por la inscripción que tenía en la parte delantera. Se giró hacia su amigo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás. No quería molestarlo pero sentía que había visto ese símbolo antes. 

—Draco… 

Un silencio inundó el baño, el vapor subiendo como espuma en el ambiente. 

—¿Qué significa…? —la pregunta abierta le hizo abrir un ojo y luego cerrarlo. Así que se refería a eso. 

—Es un viejo inscrito en sanscrito, casi tan antiguo cómo el mismo Merlín. 

—No me jodas, —la risa de Draco se escuchó senda entre la neblina del baño y fue en ese momento en que Blaise supo que había sido engañado—. Muy gracioso, Malfoy, ah, pero hace diez minutos no te reías. 

—Hace diez minutos estaba recordando las cosas imbéciles que puedo hacer por amor. Ya alcance mi cuota de patético por una vida, gracias. —Enderezó la columna sobre la tina y se quedó observando el medallón en manos de Blaise— Significa “El único”. 

Blaise apretó el medallón en sus manos. 

—Debería quitarte esto, destruirlo y obliviatarte para que no recordarás los últimos dos años de tu vida. 

—Irías a Azkaban por eso. 

—Con gusto, si así puedo evitar volver a verte cómo hace un rato… 

Draco se abrazó a sí mismo en la ducha.

—No me volverás a ver así de patético, Blaise. Te lo juro. 

—¿Y no podrían conversarlo? ¿Siquiera le has planteado alguna posibilidad para seguir juntos? 

El rubio se levantó aparatosamente de la tina, agarró la primera toalla que encontró y cubrió su desnudez, dejando a Blaise observando el medallón con rencor. 

—No le des tantas vueltas. Ya está hecho. —Se abrochó una bata sobre el cuerpo y, mientras salía del baño, dijo: — Mañana iré a ver a Astoria Greengrass, me… agradaría tu compañía. 

El moreno dejó el medallón sobre la ropa y se encaminó hacia la salida con paso seguro. 

—Claro, Draco. 

Blaise Zabini jamás hablaría sobre el medallón con nadie, ni de ese pequeño colapso nervioso que había tenido su mejor amigo dos meses después de su ruptura con Harry Potter. Tampoco verían al héroe del mundo mágico hasta que se cruzaran con él, de casualidad, en una fiesta honorifica del ministerio. Él, de la mano de Pansy y Draco de la mano de Astoria, afrontando el destino cara a cara mientras veía a Harry Potter reír de algún chiste hecho por Ginny Weasley. Y es que realmente no podía culparla. No había culpables en esa ruptura, solo era un momento en el tiempo que tenía un inicio y un final. Él había escogido el final más dramático porque todo buen Malfoy debía irse con la cabeza levantada y el orgullo arriba. En esa fiesta, Draco y Harry cruzarían miradas, sonreirían contritamente y asentirían para regresar a sus mundos. Y Draco se diría a sí mismo que estaba bien. 

Ese era el camino correcto. 

Apretaría el medallón un momento, permitiéndose un poco de debilidad para luego volver a tomarle la mano a Astoria y sacarla a bailar una última vez antes de la medianoche. 

A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba coleccionar recuerdos en cajas, se le hacía tedioso y muy absurdo; es por eso que guardaba todo lo necesario en ese guardapelo con inscripción antigua. La foto de Harry y él bailando no sería reemplazada en un largo tiempo hasta que, sin siquiera decidirlo, otra persona única llegara a su vida para cambiarla, para darle una vuelta en ciento ochenta grados y moverle los esquemas en los que él había sido instruido. Esta persona le cambio la perspectiva, le hizo mejor persona, le entrego un amor similar al que Harry pudo haberle entregado y, al mismo tiempo, diferente. 

Por eso, ahora, años después de ese momento, cuando Draco Malfoy abre el guardapelo, una imagen de él cargando a un bebé recién nacido mientras ríe le da la bienvenida a un lugar más cálido, más reconfortante. Sí, se parece al amor de Harry, intenso y brillante; y, sin embargo, tan diferente. 

—¡Papá! —El chillido de un niño de cinco años lo hace espabilar, parpadeando ligeramente— ¡Foto, papá! ¡La foto! 

Draco sonríe y sube al pequeño a su regazo mientras Astoria, tan delicada y perfecta, le toma del hombro. 

—¿Están listos? —Pregunta el fotógrafo, mientras acomoda la cámara mágica— Tres, dos, uno… 

Era solo un momento en el tiempo, un pequeño lugar en un giratiempos roto que no deja de dar vueltas una y otra vez. Esa fue la primera vez que los Malfoy tendrían una fotografía en la que todos los miembros poseían sendas sonrisas. 

No, Draco jamás olvidaría al primer amor que tuvo, pero estaba equivocado al pensar que iba a ser el único. No, habrían más. Muchos más. 

Y él estaba en paz con ese pensamiento.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
